elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Historia Gildii Wojowników
Historia Gildii Wojowników – książka ta przybliża nam całą historię Gildii Wojowników. Treść Historia Gildii Wojowników Imperium, spoczywające pod opieką Potentata Versidue-Shaie, stanęło w roku 2E 283 na skraju rozpadu. Wasalne królestwa na całym Tamriel buntowały się otwarcie przeciw jego rządom, odmawiały płacenia podatków i nękały podjazdami cesarskie garnizony. Gdy jego forteca w Gwieździe Świtu padła, Potentat zwołał Radę Cesarstwa, która miała potem otrzymać nazwę Rady Bardmont -- od miasteczka na południe od Gwiazdy Świtu, w którym się zebrała. Potentat ogłosił wówczas powszechny stan wojenny. Książęta Tamriel mają rozwiązać swe armie, rzekł, inaczej spadnie na nich jego gniew. Następne trzydzieści siedem lat było chyba najkrwawszym okresem w i tak przecież niespokojnej historii Tamriel. Aby zmiażdżyć wszystkich buntowników, Versidue-Shaie musiał poświęcić wiele swych najlepszych legionów i niemal opróżnić cesarski skarbiec. Udało mu się jednak dokonać niemożliwego. Po raz pierwszy w historii w całej krainie istniała tylko jedna armia -- jego armia. Problemy, które się natychmiast pojawiły, były równie gigantyczne, jak rozmiary triumfu. Wojna wpędziła kraj w nędzę, bo pokonane królestwa również wydały całe swe złoto na obronę. Zarówno rolnicy, jak i kupcy byli zrujnowani. Wcześniej książęta Tamriel nie chcieli płacić potentatowi podatków -- teraz nie byli w stanie. Na wojnie skorzystali tylko przestępcy, bezkarnie przemierzający wyniszczone ziemie, których nie broniła już żadna straż. Akavirczyk spodziewał się tego kryzysu na długo przed tym, jak zniszczył armie swych przeciwników, ale nie znał żadnego sposobu, by go uniknąć. Nie mógł ponownie pozwolić wasalom na posiadanie armii, ale kraina pogrążała się w chaosie bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. Usiłował skorzystać z wojska do zwalczania bandytów, ale scentralizowana armia nie była w stanie zagrozić niewielkim, rozproszonym grupkom przestępców. Na początku roku 320 krewniak Versidue-Shaie, Dinieras-Ves "Żelazny", oddał się do dyspozycji Potentata wraz z pocztem swych towarzyszy broni. To on zasugerował mu stworzenie organizacji wojowników do wynajęcia, którzy mogliby, zamiast stałej armii, oddawać usługi szlachcie. Takie kontrakty miałyby być tymczasowe, a niewielki procent z opłaty za wynajęcie najemników przypadałby rządowi i Potentatowi -- co za jednym zamachem rozwiązałoby jego dwa największe problemy. Choć wówczas organizację tę nazwano Syffim, co w języku Tsaesci oznaczało "żołnierzy", była ona zalążkiem dzisiejszej Gildii Wojowników. Dinieras-Ves "Żelazny" uważał z początku, że wszyscy członkowie powinni być Akavirczykami -- nie podważa tego żaden historyk, choć częste są spory o to, jaki był powód tego przekonania. Tradycyjne, proste wyjaśnienie mówi, że dobrze znał swych rodaków, ufał im, i uważał, że ich długa tradycja walki za pieniądze przemawia na ich korzyść. Inni sądzą (i mają ku temu powody), że on i Potentat chcieli wykorzystać ów zakon do faktycznego zakończenia podboju Tamriel, rozpoczętego ponad pięćset lat wcześniej. Gdy Akavir zaatakował Tamriel w roku 2703 pierwszej ery, odparła go dynastia Remanów. Teraz na tronie Cesarstwa siedział akavirski Potentat, a dzięki planowi Dinierasa-Vesa pod ich kontrolą znalazłyby się też lokalne armie. To, czego nie udało im się osiągnąć podbojem, samo wpadłoby im w ręce dzięki cierpliwości. Miałby to być, jak sugeruje wielu uczonych, tradycyjny podstęp nieśmiertelnych ludzi-węży, którzy zawsze mieli czas po swojej stronie. Kwestia ta jest jednak dość akademicka. Choć Syffim skutecznie zorganizowali się w kilku królestwach sąsiadujących z Cyrodiil, prędko stało się oczywiste, że niezbędni są miejscowi wojownicy. Jednym z aspektów problemu był fakt, że w Cesarstwie było zwyczajnie za mało Akavirczyków, by podołać wszystkim zadaniom. Drugim -- fakt, że wężoludzie nie znali się na geografii i polityce okolic, w które bywali wysyłani. Ewidnentnym stało się, że Syffim potrzebują nie-Akavirczyków i do połowy roku do zakonu przyjęto trójkę Nordów: czarodziejkę-wojowniczkę, łotrzyka i rycerza. Rycerz, którego imię zaginęło w otchłani niepamięci, był też wspaniałym płatnerzem i najprawdopodobniej przyczynił się do wzmocnienia organizacji bardziej od kogokolwiek prócz samego Dinierasa-Vesa. Jak się często zauważa, Akavirczycy, a szczególnie Tsaesci, rozumieli broń lepiej, niż zbroje. Nawet jeśli pozostali Syffim sami nie mogli nosić pancerzy, rycerz był w stanie wytłumaczyć im, jakie są ich słabe punkty, gdzie są stawy w nagolennikach i jaka jest różnica między przeszywanicą a napierśnikiem czy kaftanem a kołnierzem. Dzięki tej wiedzy, Syffim poczynili duży krok w kierunku pokonania bandytów, radząc sobie o wiele lepiej, niż mogłaby wskazywać ich niewielka liczebność. Historycy żartują zwykle, że gdyby w pierwszej erze Akavir zatrudnił nordyjskiego płatnerza na pół etatu, wygrałby inwazję. Sukces pierwszych trzech nie-Akavirczyków w Syffim otworzył drogę do przyjęcia kolejnych. Nim skończył się rok, organizacja -- czy może korporacja -- Dinierasa-Vesa rozpełzła się po całym Cesarstwie. Młodzież obojga płci wstępowała do niej z najrozmaitszych powodów -- z biedy, z miłości do przygód, by pomóc bliźnim walczyć z bandytami. Otrzymywała szkolenie i była natychmiast wysyłana do pomocy arystokratom, pełniąc rolę ich strażników i żołnierzy. Początkowy sukces Syffim w zwalczaniu przestępstw i tępieniu potworów tak mocno wpłynął na Potentata Versidue-Shaie, że przyjął na audiencji reprezentantów innych organizacji zainteresowanych oficjalnym usankcjonowaniem ich działalności przez Cesarstwo. Na przykład Gildia Magów, choć powstała o wiele wcześniej, była zawsze obiektem podejrzliwości najwyższych władz. W roku 321 drugiej ery, Potentat poparł Ustawę o Gildiach, sankcjonującą oficjalnie Gildię Magów -- oraz Kamieniarzy, Mechaników, Prostytutki, Skrybów, Architektów, Piwowarów, Tkaczy, Kupców Winnych, Szczurołapów, Kuśnierzy, Kucharzy, Astrologów, Uzdrowicieli, Krawców, Ministreli, Prawników i Syffim. Ustawa jednak nie określała już tych ostatnich tym mianem: zgodnie z upowszechnionym już wśród ludu określeniem, otrzymali nazwę Gildii Wojowników. Wszystkie owe gildie, jak rónież kolejne, potwierdzone późniejszymi koncesjami w drugiej i trzeciej erze, miały otrzymywać wsparcie i ochronę Cesarstwa Cyrodiil, które uznawało ich znaczenie dla mieszkańców Tamriel. Wszystkie miały odprowadzać do skarbca Cesarstwa określone sumy, jeśli chciały rozszerzyć swój wpływ na większych obszarach. Ich obecność wzmocniła Cesarstwo i przyniosła mu całkiem wymierne zyski. Wkrótce po śmierci Versdue-Shaie, ledwie trzy lata po Ustawie o Gildiach, jego następca, Savirien-Chovak, pozwolił na ponowne tworzenie lokalnych armii. Gildia Wojowników nie była już zatem zbrojnym ramieniem lokalnych arystokratów, lecz jej znaczenie nie uległo pomniejszeniu. Choć w dawniejszych czasach zdarzały się silne jednostki, które brały swój los w swoje ręce, historycy często sugerują, że Dinieras-Ves jest duchowym przodkiem dzisiejszego fenomenu poszukiwacza przygód, oddającego się najróżniejszym zajęciom w pogoni za sławą i bogactwem. Wszyscy zatem mamy dług wdzięczności u Gildii Wojowników. Bez niej nie powstałyby nigdy inne gildie, a nawet, być może, nie istniałby model niezależnego indywidualisty-awanturnika. de:Geschichte der Kämpfergilde en:History of the Fighters Guild es:Historia del Gremio de Luchadores fr:Histoire de la guilde des guerriers ru:История Гильдии бойцов Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki